


Capture My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Asshole Nick Grimshaw, BoyxBoy, Carnival, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Indie Music, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, image, larry stylinson - Freeform, media, spoiled boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, famous indie singer, is not the kindest celebrity and will fight anyone who says something bad about him. Despite his constant behavior towards others, he has a multi-million dollar mansion in LA, London, Fiji and Costa Rica thanks to 4 platinum albums that won't stop selling. Lately though, his temper is worse and when he's photographed with a guy his age, the media assumes they are together and that this mystery man is the cause for Harry's sudden outburst of kindness. That's when Louis gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture Our Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic on ao3 but not my first ever. I'm very OCD when it come to grammar and stuff so I'll look over each chapter about 40 times but if you do find a mistake feel free to tell me! I'm writing this off of a prompt someone sent me. I'm not sure who's it is so if you know then please send me their twitter or something.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Zayn, mate!” I shouted across my flat.

“What?” His voice came back shouting, too.

“I’m going out! You better not eat all my food or something! I’ll be back later!” Zayn really does eat a lot. You have to be careful.

I locked the door and walked to my car. It was such a nice day, I love LA. It’s a marvelous change from the dreary UK weather. I started driving around, I just wanted to shop. Maybe, I’ll go to Melrose. That’s a good idea. 

I pulled up to a store front and parked grabbing my aviators and wallet and headed off. Nothing really appealed to my interests until I spotted a Topman. Walking in the cool air felt good because I was wearing skinnies in the middle of summer. I hung my glasses on the collar of my shirt and started to look around. I eventually bought a pair of pants, about ten shirts, a sweatshirt and a jean jacket. I paid and grabbed the bags, heading back out into the heat. 

I stopped in the Vans store, Starbucks and American Apparel and now I had six bags and one mocha frappuccino. I sipped on my drink and decided to go into St. Laurent. I don’t usually go there because it’s so expensive and not ‘me’ but I figured what the heck. About five minutes into the journey around the store I could hear lots of shouting and screaming as well as cameras clicking. Probably some problematic celebrity that doesn’t even deserve half of the fame they have. After standing up too quickly, I stumbled backwards due to dizziness. 

A pair of strong arms grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. The black dots didn’t clear in time for me to thank the person so I looked around. The only other person there was a worker who was shutting the back door after someone. I shrugged it off and decided shop just a little more before heading to my flat before Zayn ate all my food or worse, invited Niall and let him eat all my food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived back home about an hour later and dropped my keys in the bowl by the door. It was strangely quiet but I knew Zayn was here, his car was outside. 

“Zayn?” I called out walking into the front room.

“In the kitchen,” he yelled from the right. “Louis, come in here. You have to look at this.”

I rolled my eyes. It was probably some stupid article about a sports team, but I walked in anyways. I saw the telly on and right then they’d come back from commercials. Zayn grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

“Welcome back, before the break we mentioned indie singer Harry Styles and his trip here to Los Angeles. Today, he went shopping and seemingly with a new partner. This after substance abuse rumors and a drunken fight with a local citizen. He looked to be holding the mystery boy close and helping him pick out a shirt.” The blonde lady on the screen rambled on about a singer I’d only heard of occasionally. Why did Zayn call me over for this? But my question was soon answered.

A picture popped up to cover the whole screen. It was Harry with his arm around my shoulders and hand on my bicep. He looked to be smiling fondly at me as I looked at a shirt questioningly. But not really, I was trying not to pass out from the head rush.

“Oh my god,” I turned my attention to Zayn and blinked rapidly.

“I know, right?” He laughed and turned the volume down a little as they continued talking about Harry. I averted my eyes to the telly to continue watching.

“Whoever this mystery partner is, he seems to be doing good for the young star who stopped for fans and bought them Starbucks only an hour after being photographed in the St. Laurent on Melrose Avenue.” She paused to let the story sink in a little before moving to the next one. 

“So, what does this mean?” Zayn asked, completely muting the show.

“I don’t know, I didn’t even know it was him. I had stood up too fast and he apparently caught me but I never saw him. It’s all very confusing,” I sighed dramatically and right on cue, the phone started ringing.

Zayn answered with a simple ‘hello’ before listening to the caller.

“It’s for you, mate.” He handed me the phone and walked off.

“Hello?” I questioned.

“Hello, is this Mr. Tomlinson?” A deep voice came through the phone.

“This is he…”

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I suppose you’ve heard about being photographed with Harry Styles. Yeah?”

“Yes, I’ve just seen it on the telly.”

“Right, well, Harry is my client and as you may or may not know, he doesn’t exactly have a squeaky clean image. Most every newscast and article about this believes that you could be a turning point in his behaviour towards his fans and other people he encounters.” He rambled on a little more and used unnecessarily long words but soon got to the point of all this:

“We want you to go on a date with him.”


	2. Capture Our Date

“A date?!” 

“Yes, under a couple conditions.”

“No, no conditions, I’m not going. I don’t know much about him but all the stuff I’ve read or heard hasn’t been great. He may actually be a great guy but to be honest I don’t really want to find out if that’s not true.” I paused for a second after and then pulled the phone away to hang up. Right as I did though I heard him shout something:

“Ten thousand!” He desperately yelled.

“Ten thousand what?”

“Dollars. We’re gonna pay you.” Ten thousand dollars! For one date! That’s more than I make in a month at work, but what if he ends up beating me because I say something and then that money has to go towards my hospital bill. What then?

I bit the inside of my cheek and it was silent on both sides for what seemed like hours. 

“What are the conditions?” I asked. A long, heavy sigh came through the receiver and he sounded extremely relieved.

“The first one is that you won’t get paid unless you do the following: you have to go on a dinner date, then go to the little carnival they have set up outside of town, you have to at least act like you’re having a good time. Then, you have to be with him until tomorrow.”

“Alright, I think I can do that…” More like I hope he isn’t a dickhead.

“One last thing,” he started slowly. “You have to kiss him. In public, where people can see you and someone could get a picture.”  
“I-I’m not sure..” I started to doubt my acceptance of this.

“Ten thousand. How many times do you get paid ten thousand dollars just for one kiss. You don’t even have to make out!”

“Make out?”

“Oh, right. You’re British, too,” I could hear him trying to find the word. “Gosh! What does he say… snog! You don’t have to snog.”

“Okay, yeah. I’ll do it. You have my number so just text me all the details.

“By the way, it’s tonight.” He hung up right as the last syllable came out of his mouth, not giving me time to process what he’d said. But, when I did I nearly fell out of my chair.

Zayn came in right then with just a towel on and hair dripping.

“Alright, mate? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He chuckled and grabbed a yoghurt out of the fridge, scooping it out with his finger.

“You’re so gross,” I looked at his yoghurt covered finger before I started to inform him of what had just happened. “Anyways, that was Harry’s manager, I suppose. I’m to go a date with him...tonight.” 

“Good, he might be a good shag. You need one, been gettin’ all pissy lately.” With that I leapt from my chair and started to run after him. He was only a little faster than me and shut his bedroom door in my face before I got a shot at him.

“Told ya!” He sing-songed.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I opened the texts and found out he was going to be here in 3 hours. As the rest of the texts came through I made myself a sandwich and headed upstairs.

\----------

It had been 2 hours and 57 minutes after the texts that my doorbell rang but who was keeping track, right? Oh, yeah, me. I slowly stood up from the couch and walked to the door. I had changed into a short sleeve, black and white shirt that had plam trees on it and changed my normal black lace-up Vans to checkered slip-ons. All the black, grey and white resembled how I felt about this whole thing.

I swung the door open, not sure what to expect.  
“Hello,” he smiled his perfect white smile at me. His plain black shirt made his beautiful green eyes stand out. His long, curly hair whipped around in the breeze that was coming through and he had his hands shoved into impossibly tight jeans. I thought mine were skinny but his were painted on. And he was tall, he was so tall! He was wearing boots but I knew without them he would still tower over me.

He cleared his throat a little and broke my stare.

“Sorry,” I whispered as I shut the door behind me.

“It’s alright, love. I know I’m hard to resist,” he winked at me and spun around. Heat rose in my cheeks as I followed behind him.

I didn’t see any cars near by but I looked a little to the left and there was a sleek, black motorcycle. We stopped in front of it and my heart was racing.

“Figured since I’ll be topping you’d like to have your dick against my arse at least once tonight.” I gulped hard. There was so much in that sentence that I had not expected. Tonight? Does that mean he’ll be topping tonight? 

My chest was rising and falling quickly and my eyes were wide open. I was kind of hoping he would start laughing and tell me he was joking but he didn’t and climbed on.

“Here,” he said and handed me a helmet. I climbed on the back and tried to not make contact with him but he reached around and grabbed my wrists, yanking me forward and wrapping my arms around his torso. I wanted to cry because he was so fit (and also because it was going to be hard to not get hard like this).

“You ready?” He asked, revving the engine.

“No,” and with that he hit the gas pedal and we surged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos! Tell a friend!
> 
> If I get 30 kudos by tonight I'll update asap tommorow


	3. Capture Our Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE DATE DATE! public!louisandharry, yay

We rode through the city streets and I had no idea where we were going. I had my arms wrapped around his stomach, crotch against his bum and head resting on his shoulder hanging on for dear life. He eventually turned into a parking lot, stopped the engine and pushed the kickstand down. I unwrapped myself from him and took off the helmet. He took it with a small smile and locked it on the handle.

“You good?” I nodded in response. He reached his hand out and helped me off the bike but didn’t let go. I knew it was all for show but I couldn’t help but smile. His hands were large, warm and a little rough but I really liked it.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in without letting go of his hand. He started talking to the man at the front but the only thing that processed in my mind was how lovely his lips were. I shamelessly stared at them until he turned towards me and squeezed my hand a little.

We sat down and ordered a wine bottle to start. The second the waiter was out of earshot he started talking.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” his voice was so deep and slow he had me hanging on every syllable. Plus, when he said my full name it was kind of a turn on…

“Tell me about yourself,” he smiled yet again and I wondered for a second why he was seen has music’s badboy.

I started out hesitantly just saying random stuff and soon I grew comfortable talking to him and told him all about my family and Zayn and Niall and how we all moved here after Uni. I told him stories about how we didn’t understand anything the people here were saying, it was practically another language. I probably told him too many stories but he laughed at all the right times and nodded his head and never once interrupted me. I took a short break from a story about how Niall broke his ankle the second day we were here to order but started up again soon after.

\-------

We (I) probably talked for 2 hours as we ate but it was nice. He paid the check and we got back on his motorcycle.

It only took about 5 minutes to get to the little carnival/fair thing outside of town. But, I convinced him to let me pay for the tickets. We got wristbands so we could just do everything without having to carry all those little tickets around.

Soon enough I saw a couple people pointing at us and whispering to each other. Harry must’ve seen it too because he took my hand and intertwined our fingers together without so much as a glance my way. 

“Carnivals are such cliché dates,” I said moving closer to him.

“I know, but my management isn’t too creative when it comes to date ideas. They’re all 40, bald and single, except Liam.” I laughed a little too loudly and he smiled at me.

We walked hand in hand through the place and didn’t do anything until I spotted a big teddy bear on the side wall of a game booth. I must’ve gasped or something because Harry asked:

“Do you want that?” I nodded my head violently and started dragging him towards it.

“How much for the teddy bear?” He asked the man behind the booth.

“It’s play to win,” he informed not looking up from his magazine.

“Okay, how much to play?” This time the man looked up.

“You have a wristband so it’s free.” He grabbed some darts from under the little counter and placed four in front of us.

“Oh my god, you’re gonna kill someone.” I told him, truthfully scared but he rolled his eyes and picked one up.

“You have to hit three balloons for the dog and four for the bear.” The man moved out of the way and so did I.

Apparently darts should be Harry’s fall back if his music doesn’t last because he hit four in a row in less than 20 seconds. The man told us to pick which ever bear and then went back to reading.

I picked the cream coloured one with a red ribbon. It was bigger than I thought, taking up my whole chest but it was so soft and fluffy.

“I didn’t know you could throw darts,” I said as I squeezed the bear in my arms.

“Babe, you probably don’t even know my middle name.”

“‘S not true, it’s Edward.” I might have looked him up...

“Congratulations.” He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“Do you remember the last rule?” He asked. Yes, of course I did.

“You have to kiss him. In public, where people can see you and someone could get a picture.” I said in a deep voice. He turned my body and chuckled a little. He grabbed my hips and pressed our bodies together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, teddy still in hand. I could definitely hear people talking and/or getting cameras out. He smiled as the first camera clicked.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” he whispered inching closer.

“Okay,” I squeaked a little.

He looked me dead in the eye before leaning his head down and closing his eyes. I did the same and soon his lips came in contact with mine. If I told you I didn’t feel sparks I wouldn’t be lying. I didn’t feel sparks, I felt a fucking American Fourth of July firework show. 

He pressed harder into my lips and started to move them slowly. I did the same but let him have all the control. His beautiful pink lips fit so perfectly with my own. He sucked on my bottom lip a little before pulling away. 

He rested his forehead on mine and smiled causing me to do the same. He leaned in quickly again and pecked my lips before pulling away completely. It was then I realized just how many people had seen that. I blushed as everyone watched us keep walking through them.

No one said anything directly to us but they talked amongst themselves and the carnival music played loudly. I guess I spoke too soon because we walked by a group of teenagers and one of them felt inclined to say something.

“I didn’t know Styles was a faggot. Why do you like him so much, Claire.”

“John!” One of the girls, presumably Claire, shrieked. 

Harry’s gripped tightened so much on my hand, I was sure it was gonna break.

“What? It’s true.” He laughed. That was both Claire’s and Harry’s breaking point.

“Don’t ever talk to me again!” She yelled and him and ran off.

Right then Harry lunged forward and punched the kid square in the nose. He grabbed his nose and you’d assume he’d learned his lesson by the blood coming out but no.

“Damn, who knew an ass bandit could pack a punch.”

This caused Harry to swing his fist full force into the lad’s stomach, making him double over and fall off the chair. By then a security guard and been called over to break up the fight.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you leave now.” He held Harry back and started to push him away. Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the parking lot.

He sped a little too fast to his house/mansion/castle thing and it only took us 20 minutes when it should’ve taken double. He unlocked the door and dragged me inside.

“Go into the first bedroom you see,” he said, eyes dark. “Everything but your boxers, off.” He quickly left and I knew I shouldn’t disobey him, so I did as told and then waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so the date day is half fluff half smut, the next chapter is pretty much just smut at the beginning. I'm telling you this because I want you to send everyone you know the link and tell them to leave kudos. Leave comments telling me what you think and what you want so far as more date ideas go. 35 kudos and 5 comments for the next chapter!!


	4. Capture the Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {unedited}

He walked into the room with a small tube and a box of condoms.

“Please tell me, you’re not a virgin,” he said placing the items on the bedside table.

“No, I’m not.” 

“You’ve been fucked before?” I nodded my head.

“Have you fucked someone?” I nodded my head yet again.

“Good, you’re gonna do both tonight.” My eyes widened a little but he slammed his lips against mine and it took no time to shove his tongue in my mouth. He groaned a little when I pushed back.

He pushed me on to the bed and quickly threw his shirt off. He climbed on top of me and put each hand on either side of my head. He reconnected our lips and grabbed a condom and the lube while keeping his tongue shoved down my throat. He pulled away, leaving both of us panting.

“First, I’m going to ride you. Then, I’m going to fuck your brains out, alright?” 

“Alright.” I said weakly and he smiled. I could tell he was still angry and I’m glad he wouldn’t be pounding his anger into my arse first thing.

He stood up and pulled off his tight jeans and Armani boxers all in one quick motion. His shoes had disappeared so had his socks. 

I knew he was going to be big because he was so tall and he had big feet but oh my gosh. He was huge. I gulped a little as he climbed back on top of me. His lips connected with my neck and his left hand was on my chest. He bit and sucked on my neck while his fingers played with my nipple. Then, he pressed himself against my boxers and moved in small circles. I could probably come from just this if he kept going but he didn’t.

He bit my collarbone and licked a long stripe from the mark there to the one he had created before. I had my eyes shut and my chest was rising and falling rapidly as heat started to build lower and lower.

I opened my eyes when I realized I couldn’t feel him anymore. I watched as he pulled off my last remaining article of clothing. His eyes widen and he looked at me with forest green eyes, dark with lust. He didn’t say anything until he looked back down again.

“Fuck, Lou,” he didn’t waste any time wrapping his lips around the head of my dick and moaning. The vibrations coming from his mouth shot all the way through my body, making my dick hard and toes curl. He lifted off with a pop and slid a condom on me. He rubbed the lube all over causing me to moan softly. 

I propped myself on my elbows and watched his every move. Without any warning or prep he sunk down on me. The tight heat made me throw my head back in pleasure at the same time he did. He stayed still for a minute and then pushed my back down on the bed. He placed his hands on my chest and slowly pulled off, about half way up and slammed back down after a couple times like that he pushed up all the way and brought himself down quickly. I snapped my hips up as he came down and I knew then I’d found his sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Shit,” he let his head fall, hair everywhere.

I propped myself up again and pushed the hair out of his face. His lips met mine in a hot, desperate kiss. He pulled away and started to bounce up and down again. Every time his bum met my hips he moaned loudly. 

“I’m not going-” he breathed out but before he could finish his sentence his come shot all over my chest.

“Louis!” he shouted as his abs and bumhole chenched tight. That was it for me. I came with a loud moan into the condom.

Heavy panting was the only sound in the room before he climbed off. He tied off the condom and threw it away before heading to the bathroom. He came back with a damp flannel and cleaned me off. There was one spot on my chest that he was about to wipe off but stopped and left it. He placed the flannel on the bedside table and pick up the lube again. He coated three of his fingers and pushed my legs apart.

“So pretty, I love your arse,” he started to move his fingers around my bumhole. “I bet you're so tight. I just know you’ll love it when your perky little bum is all filled up with me.” 

Just his words were making me sport a semi and whimper in desperation.

“Such a little cockslut, I bet. Are you baby?” He looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer. The second I nodded his middle finger was knuckle deep. My breath hitched and I threw my head back.

“Fuck, Harry. Your fingers...so long.” That triggered him to put in another and slowly move in and out. My head was still thrown back as I moved down to meet his fingers.

“Look at me, Louis.” His tone authoritative and controlling.

I lifted my head and willed myself to keep my eyes open. He slowly added his third finger, a contrast to how the first two entered. I watched as his hand moved slowly in and out. As he moved his fingers back inside the middle one curled and hit the perfect spot for my breathing to become so laboured I thought I might die. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yes, holy shit.” I panted.

“Think you can take it now?”

“Yes, Harry! I want to feel all of you inside me,” I whispered but mostly because my energy level was at zero.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them quickly on the flannel, he slid the condom down his shaft and for the first time tonight I saw how hard he really was. He slicked himself up and grabbed the backs of my knees. Pulling my legs on to his shoulders he lined himself up. He entered slowly and it took only a minute to be balls deep.

“So big,” I breathed.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. As he pulled back he looked at me and I nodded my head. He moved back slowly and did the same going back in. His pace only picked up and then he moved a little to the right and that caused me to cry out. He knew he’d found it again and slammed into me. 

I could barely breathe as my dick was throbbing, I was close and I knew it so I reached down but Harry stopped me. 

“You’re gonna come untouched, okay, love?” But it wasn’t a question. He used his hand to grab both of my wrists and hold them together above my head.

His hips snapped hard and quick right into the spot I needed it most and I let out little ‘uh uh uh’s.

He paused and snapped his hips so hard into me, the whole bed shook with my body as I reached my climax and came all over my chest. He thrust three more times inside of me before spilling into the condom.

My breathing was so heavy every time I inhaled you could see my ribs. He pulled out after a minute and threw away the condom. This time though, instead of using the flannel to clean me he used his tongue. Again though he avoided the spot of his come he’d left. After he finished, he looked at me.

“You’re so wrecked,” he chuckled. “You taste so good, too.”

He then wiped up the only spot of come left on to two of his fingers and shoved them in my mouth. I sucked on them and he moaned a little. He pulled them out with a pop and pick me up bridal style.

“Where’re we going?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

“Shower,” he opened the bathroom door and turned on the water, all while still carrying me.

“You’re so cute.” I hummed in response and smiled. I like Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos! Tell a friend. I told someone on here Itd be up by 5:30 but we had an urgent family issue but you should thank me for getting it up today. 
> 
> Comment date ideas still!!


	5. Capture Our Morning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly unedited? anyways hope you like it! 
> 
> 75 kudos for next chapter!

When I woke up, I was spooning Harry as he scrolled through his Twitter page. I squeezed his shirtless torso and kissed his shoulder, silently telling him I was awake.

“Larry Stylinson,” he said.

“What?” I questioned.

“Someone found out your name, and now we are called Larry Stylinson and apparently they ‘ship’ us,” he chuckled.

“Ship us?” This is confusing.

“Yeah, like they think we’re good together or cute or something I dunno.” He explained.

“Let’s get up, I’m hungry but I don’t feel like making anything so get dressed we’re going out.”

I saluted him and said: 

“Aye, aye captain,” he shook his head but smiled nevertheless.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Eh, not normally,” I told him as I lifted off the covers and climbed out. “Only after really good angry sex.” He hopped up and ran me all the way to the bathroom, only to tackle me in a hug and start tickling me. After I could barely breath he stopped and ruffled my hair.

“You remind me of a little hedgehog.”

“You remind me of a frog.”

“A frog?” I nodded my head and left him to think about his reptilian features.

\-------------

After we brushed our teeth and got dressed and whatnot we got back on his motorcycle and drove into downtown. We pulled into a small diner and went inside. Harry ordered for both of us because I ‘should just trust him’ so I did. Our food came out and it looked amazing so I dug right in, Harry on the other hand, felt the need to take a picture of me.

“What are you gonna do with that?” I asked.

“Wank,” he deadpanned.

“Why are you so blunt all the goddamn time,” I sighed heavily.

“Louis, babe, I was just slightly kidding,” He looked back down at his phone before typing something out and smiling. He put his phone down and looked at me.

“Check my Twitter,” he said.

"What is it?"

"Really? You don't know my Twitter? I am quite hurt, Louis Tomlinson." He reached across the table and searched it for me.

He handed it back and clicked the follow button. I scrolled to the first and most recent tweet of his. It was the picture of me captioned with "My view is definitely 100 times better than yours xx". I read through some of the comments and people were kind of excited. I decided to leave my own. 

I looked up at him and he was cutting a pancake. I snapped the picture and sent it back with "I beg to differ". His phone had been buzzing constantly for a while now but to my luck he looked up when mine came through. He looked at me suspiciously and swiped it open.

He smiled and after a few taps he put his phone back down. Mine soon lit up with a notification informing me he had retweeted it. Then not a half second later thousands of favourites and retweets and comments and quote retweets. Then, people tagging me in stuff, asking me questions, everything.

"What do I do?" I panicked a little and showed him the notifications coming through so fast you couldn't see a word. He fixed it though and showed me what he'd done. Filtering them so only people I followed would appear.

We finished breakfast and walked back outside. I didn't question where we were going as he sped off again. He parked on the side of a street and helped me off of the bike.

As we walked down the street so many people started to form a crowd. We had to push through people and weave away from reporters. Eventually we were trapped by all the girls and news people. 

People shouting everywhere. Stuff like 'Harry, sign my album.' or a step up 'Harry, sign my boobs.' all of the girls wanted pictures and all of the newspapers wanted stories. He grabbed my hand and pulled out his phone.

He started talking to someone before thanking them and putting it away. 

"Look, I would love to meet all of you or whatever," he started but he didn't sound genuine. "But, I'm trying to have a nice day with Louis so I'm going to ask you all to please respect that and move." He was shouting over everyone and they started to slowly move away but they didn't really look disappointed as they took pictures and stilled yelled at him. We eventually pushed past everyone but they basically started to follow us. 

Harry sighed and dragged me into the first store that was open. It was a Starbucks and the strong scent of coffee filled my lungs. By then one of Harry's security guards and brought some buddies and they stood outside the door, preventing anyone to enter.

"Hey there," the young girl behind the counter beamed. 

"Hello, can I get one grande iced coffee with 2 pumps of vanilla, a grande mocha frappuccino and 2 petite vanilla bean scones.

"Is that it?" She asked as a young man came in from the back. Harry nodded.

"That'll be $12.57," she smiled up at us.

Harry pulled out a 20 and I looked outside, it was still crowded but his guards were doing a good job. 

We sat down at the closest table to the counter and waited. The guy started making one of the drinks and the girl the other.

"Hey, what's the name on the coffee?" I heard him ask.

"Harry," the girl replied. I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face.

They finished the drinks and handed them to us along us the scones. I saw my name written in beautiful cursive on the side and I realised I'd never told her. 

"Don't drink any yet." 

"Why?"

"Patience, young one." He said grabbing my cup and putting it beside his.

"I'm older than you," I informed him, remembering his birthday and age from my research.

"That's hot," he said as he snapped a picture of the two drinks.

I rolled my eyes as he posted it to Instagram with the caption "louisandharry".

"You're such a white girl," I pointed out his Starbucks and Instagram combo.

He just rolled his eyes and started to drink his coffee before stopping and gasping. I turned my head to find what he was looking at. A lady was sat in one of the chairs with her baby as she read a magazine about parenting.

"Baby!" He squealed like a little girl and set his drink down. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me over. His charm was used start off the bat and eventually he asked to take a picture with the baby.

"Lou, will you take the picture." I nodded as he handed me his phone and took the baby. He held it so delicately as I snapped the picture.

He thanked the lady and complimented her the baby before we sat back down.

"So, babies?" I didn't know what to say honestly.

"Yes, Louis. I love babies!" I knew he was dead serious because of the way his eyes practically twinkled in adoration.

"Maybe you should marry babies," my second grade humor making an appearance this lovely Sunday morning.

"I'd much rather marry you, baby."


	6. Capture Their Infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here it is, sorry it's been a while. Also, this fic shouldn't be more than 15-20 chapters and then I'm writing an alternate version where harry is absolutely not gay until he is so when this one finishes be on the look out for that one. I'll think of a title soon and tell you so yall can look it up after this one's done. :)
> 
> TELL YOUR FRIENDS, SHARE THE LINK, FOLLOW MY TWITTER @meangirlslou

"'Tis only the second date," I informed him.

"Time is the measurer of all things, but is itself immeasurable, and the grand discloser of all things, but is itself undisclosed." 

"You're such a fucking poetic sap," I looked outside and the last of the people were now being sent away. Harry looked and saw too.

He grabbed his drink and the scones in one hand and my hand in the other. We thanked the guards outside and one stayed to walk behind us.

We just shopped around for a couple hours before we made it back to his motorcycle and headed to my house. We arrived and I invited him in for lunch to which he accepted. He introduced himself to Zayn and they started talking about my sexual frustration and how Zayn was relieved it'd be gone for a couple days. Gosh, I hated them both. Harry never went into detail just informed Zayn he had a little more than a couple days to be relieved.

I cooked the whole time they were talking and finished as they started talking about some American football team. The Pacers or Pikers, I dunno, I don't care.

"The food's ready," I caught their attention from where they sat on the kitchen island. We turned on the telly as we started to eat the chicken I made. The same channel with the lady and the celebrity news was on. We watched aimlessly until she started talking about Harry. 

Harry reached for the remote but Zayn yanked it away.

"Louis will never tell me the details of your date, I wanna see 'em."

"Before any confirmation of Harry Styles' new romance many people believed that this gentleman was a reason for the indie singer's sudden acts of kindness.

"Later last night and this morning the two were seen together in multiple places."

Pictures of us started to show up over the screen as the lady kept talking.

"The date started out at a small diner on the edge of town, a change from the usual high end choices the singer makes." Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"After a couple hours the two headed off to the carnival. There, Harry won a teddy bear and gave his man a loving kiss." A perfect HD quality picture showed up on the screen of our lips locked.

Harry pulled out his phone and opened Safari.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Finding that picture so I can save it," he winked and I blushed as Zayn told us to hush because he was listening.

"The young star's bubbly attitude was short lived, though. He proceeded to punch a young boy in the nose and stomach with no explanation."

"Fuck you, he called me a faggot and arse bandit you unreliable shit." Harry spat at the lady who would never hear him. I placed a hand on his knee and rubbed his thigh, trying to calm him down.

"Woah, really?" Zayn asked. Harry just nodded.

"-morning around 9 o'clock the two went to breakfast together where they shared a quick conversation via Twitter for everyone to see." The tweets appeared in the right hand side of the screen.

"Have you checked your Twitter since then, it's blown up, you have like a million followers." Zayn informed me, he was probably stretching it a little. A million? 

I pulled out my phone and logged onto Twitter whilst still listening to the lady.

"-trapped by a mob of fans inside a Starbucks. Harry then posted a very cute picture on Instagram of the two's drinks side by side." Again the picture popped up on the screen. By this point my Twitter page had loaded and Zayn was not kidding. 1.8 M. That was my follower count. Oh my gosh, that's ridiculous.

"The singer's bodyguard stayed with them for the rest of their shopping time before they headed off." Dang, this literally all just happened. These people need to get a life.

"Well, that was fun." Zayn said turning it off.

"It was," I agreed.

"Lou, you left the teddy at my house."

"Your castle?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Well, I'll be over there soon enough, right?" I winked at him and Zayn took that as his cue to leave.

We finished up eating and then traded phones to add each other on every mutual social media site we had downloaded and fool around with each other's contact name. In the end we had each other's Snapchat, Vine, Pinterest, Tumblr and a couple more apps and my name in his contacts was 'Fluffy Hedgehog' and he was 'Frog Son' in mine. Even though he tried to make me change it because he wasn't my son, I didn't.

"Alright, I should get going. Thanks for everything, love." I smiled brightly at the name and he pecked my cheek. I walked him to the door but grabbed him before he left. 

I stood on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled into it and sighed contently.

"Goodbye, Lou."

"Bye, Hazza."

I watched his every move as he climbed on to the motorcycle and rode off until I couldn't him anymore.

I sat on the couch and watched some show about zombies and Rick or someone. My phone buzzed on the table about 45 minutes later and I reached for it carelessly, not looking down at it. I finally looked down and saw a tweet from Harry.

"@Harry_Styles:  
@Louis_Tomlinson miss you already baby cakes xx"

I swiped it open and typed a reply.

"@Harry_Styles miss you too sweet cheeks :)"

He was such a sap and I was kind of disappointed he had such a bad image. I sent him the reply and put my phone back down, only after turning his notifications on. I hope that wasn't too stalkerish.

Zayn never came back downstairs and I ended my Sunday by falling asleep on the couch, engulfed in Season 4 of The Walking Dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISEEEEEEEE

The first half of the week went by pretty normally except for the fact that my picture was in the paper on Monday. Thursday was a different story though. I took my lunch later than normal and alone, too. No Zayn, no Niall. I finished my lunch and started to walk across the street for something when a lady with a microphone stopped me, the guy behind her had a camera and I was positive it was already recording. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, can you tell us about Mr. Styles?" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah, he's a great guy," I said simply and started walking away but she side stepped in front of me.

"Do you think people look too much into his mistakes?"

"Yes," but I really meant 'Get the hell away from me.'

"Have you felt any backlash of his problems?"

"What?"

"Does he abuse you?" Seriously? This is ridiculous.

"No, I think you need to find a new insider for your information because it's all wrong. Look, I know you may think he's a rude, arrogant arsehole but have you ever talked to him about something other than his flaws? Everyone makes mistakes and maybe he's made a few more than normal but that's all you look at. Listen to the lyrics in his music and maybe you won't be so antsy to find a story about his problems." I didn't give her time to respond and pushed past her.

\------------

Later that night, as I was eating dinner, my phone lit up with Harry's contact.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, have you seen the news?" He asked.

"Do I want to?" I asked already reaching for the remote.

"I don't know but you look hot," he chuckled.

I turned it on and found that one celebrity gossip channel. Some story about Jared Leto was on but it soon ended and a picture of me and Harry from Sunday showed up, starting the story.

"Harry Styles' boyfriend," she started.

"God, we're not even dating," Harry's voice came through my phone.

"-spoken out about abuse rumours involving the young star. Here's what he said." The screen changed to a video of earlier today.

"I think you need to find a new insider for your information because it's all wrong. Look, I know you may think he's a rude, arrogant asshole but have you ever talked to him about something other than his flaws? Everyone makes mistakes and maybe he's made a few more than normal but that's all you look at. Listen to the lyrics in his music and-"

"You listen to my music?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a little," I blushed.

"So there we have it. Louis Tomlinson denies allegations of being in an abusive relationship."

"That pisses me off, y'know?" I asked him, muting the show.

"Yeah..." he paused. 

It was silent on both ends for a while, just listening to the other breathing. I wanted to tell me that I love him but I wasn't sure I was ready. It was too soon. He thankfully broke my train of thought with a question.

"Do you want to come over this weekend?" 

"Sure, when, exactly?"

"I dunno I'll text you tomorrow with the details."

"Okay, see you then, bye."

"Bye." I could here his smile and that made me smile. 

\------------

The weekend was here faster than ever and I was a little nervous again, but in a good way. My phone started to ring around 7 o’clock on Friday night.

“‘Ello?” 

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m just calling to inform you that the money has been sent to your bank account. Also, I heard y’all are going out again tonight. We can’t offer you anything close to ten thousand but if you want, we can see what we can do.” The same deep voice talked through the device.

“No, no money this time.” I clarified.

“Very well, see ya later.”

“Okay,” I hung up. That was one thing I never understood about Americans. It’s always ‘See you later.’ but actually you’ll probably never see them again. I don’t know, I just think that’s stupid. Again, though my phone rang.

“Yes?” I said trying not to voice my slight annoyance.

“Chill out, babe. Do you need me to get some tampons for you?”

“I hate you, Harry.”

“I’m sure you don’t, anyways I’ve decided the date starts today. I’ll be there in 10.”

“What?!” I asked but he’d already hung up. I didn’t know what to wear so I stayed in my sweatpants and waited for him to get here. In less than 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I walked to it and opened it up to reveal the green eyed indie singer.

“Why are you in just sweatpants?” He asked walking in. I closed the door and relocked it, shrugging. He pushed two fingers under my chin and pressed a gentle, very domestic kiss to my lips. He pulled away and I beamed at him.

“I just wanna cuddle,” he said, walking into the living room and kicking off his shoes. I laid down on the couch and waited for him. He slung his jacket over the chair beside the couch and put his wallet, keys and phone on the table by my head. 

“Hurry up, Haz,” I whined. He was an all around slow person except when it came to eating, driving and sex. But, that’s nothing you needed to know.

“Always so desperate for me,” he winked and slid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and relaxed. We aimlessly watched The Walking Dead until Zayn came down.

“Hey, mate!” He unnecessarily shouted at me.

“Hello, Zayn, Mr. Let-me-shout-cause-I-know-it’ll-annoy-Louis.” I shouted back.

“Louis, you shouldn’t be complaining about shouting when you shouted my name at least fifty time last weekend.” Harry turned and winked again at me.

“Oh, burn, lad,” Zayn sat down in the extra chair.

“I hate both of you, you’re both loud, and obnoxious and-” Harry spun around and smashed his lips to mine. His hand slid down to my sweatpants and he found out I didn’t have on briefs. His hand plunged into my trousers and squeezed. He quickly pulled his hand out and stopped kissing me.

“That was...interesting. But, thanks for shutting him up.” Zayn just nodded his head towards Harry and looked back at his phone. I waited a second before I knew he wasn’t looking to rut my hips against Harry’s bum, letting him feel how he left me.

I could hear a soft noise escape his lips and his eyes closed slowly. He somehow managed to switch places with me without making a single noise. I looked over at Zayn but he was paying no attention to us. Harry grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over both of us. Three of his fingers brushed over my lips. I opened my mouth and sucked on them a little.

He pulled them out and reached his arm under the blanket and my pants. His long middle finger started to slowly push in. I sighed quietly so I wouldn’t moan. He was knuckle deep in less than a minute. 

“So tight, Lou,” he whispered and I almost lost it. I stayed silent and bit down on my lip.

He slowly added his second finger and started to scissor me, preparing me for the next one. He slipped his third finger in quickly and all the way. I reached for the remote to turn up the volume and as I did his fingers brushed my prostate. I quickly turned it up and threw my head back into his chest.

“Fuck,” I whispered.

“Quiet, baby,” he started to move his fingers in and out slowly, causing me pain and agony. Pain from being painfully hard. Zayn moved around right as I was getting close. Harry froze but still curled his fingers a little. Zayn stood up and started walking out of the room.

“I’m calling Niall,” he said right before he pressed the phone to his ear. I heard the stairs creak as he walked up them. Harry threw the blanket off and pulled my sweatpants to my thighs. His beautiful, pink lips wrapped around the head of my cock as his fingers moved quickly inside of me. His head bobbed up and down, not taking much but still driving me crazy. I tugged his hair as a sign I was close. The action caused him to groan and I came all in his mouth. He swallowed like a champ and pulled his fingers out of me.

I pushed my sweatpants up and he washed his hand quickly in the kitchen. I was still breathing heavily when he came back. He climbed on top of me and placed his elbows by my ears. His hands held my head up a little as he leaned down. When he opened his mouth I could taste my come. It was weird. I pulled back in slight disgust.

“I can taste myself,” I scrunched my face and pouted my bottom lip.

“But, you taste so good.” I shook my head and he placed a quick kiss on my lips. He moved his body half against half underneath mine and wrapped me in his strong arms. I curled up in a ball and for the second time in a week, I feel asleep on the couch. But today it was better though and I knew the only reason why. 

Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm putting this up quickly while I can sort of think clearly still. There might be a lot of mistakes but it also might be a week or so before I post again maybe longer. Zayn leaving has really put a halt to me being able to think clearly but I wish him all the best. If it's what he needed then I respect that. As I said early, I'm going to write an alternative version of this same story and I can promise you Zayn will be in that one and every fic I write after that because they will be au's where Zouis are best friends and a broken contract doesn't mean a broken friendship. 
> 
> I love Zayn, Larry fanfics and you with all my heart. Stay safe, if you ever need to contact me, I'll be on Twitter @meangirlslou.

I woke up the next morning with my face buried in Harry's chest. He was already awake, scrolling through Twitter above my head.

"Morning, love," he drawled. I hummed in response and started to try and go back to sleep. My phone buzzed and he picked it up and handed it to me. I swiped open a text from Niall.

"I came over around 9, found you two lovebirds like this." A picture of Harry and I accompanied the text. The blanket was draped over us and Harry had me tightly held in his arms. It was cute. Another text came in:

"I'm in your bed." Oh my god. I hated when people slept in my bed. I quickly crawled away from Harry and I bounded up the stairs two at a time. 

Niall wasn't on my bed but the sheets were messed up. I heard something click and water starting to run. I pounded on the door.

"Niall James Horan, you already used by bed, you will not use my shower!" 

"Eh, that's where you're wrong, laddy," I heard the shower door close and groaned. 

"Louis?" I heard Harry's voice at the bottom of the stairs. 

"I'm up here," I heard him slowly make his way up the stairs before stopping in the doorway and leaning on the frame.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"But I need to shower and Niall's in there."

"The Irish one?" I nodded.

"Well, just wait." 

\-----------

After Harry made me breakfast, Niall came out of the shower. Harry started talking to him and I got in. Soon after though, the curtain was pulled back and Harry stepped in.

"Niall's nice." He said, grabbing the shampoo.

"He's also loud and almost always has a beer in his hand, he only talks about pizza and derby and thinks Zayn is the coolest fucking person to ever walk this planet."

"Aw, is someone sad Niall doesn't think he's cool?" He asked in a baby voice, pouting his lip out. 

"No," I crossed my arms across my chest as he put the shampoo on his hand and reached for my head.

"Turn around, love," I did as he said and let shampoo my hair. 

"I like when you call me love," I sighed contently. 

He finished washing my hair and himself and I stepped out to dry off and change.

We eventually both dried off and got changed. This time though we walked outside to a car. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. Harry noticed and commented on it just to gain an eye roll from me.

On the ride to wherever we were headed I posted the picture of us on Twitter. 

"@NiallOfficial ye little creeper, but thanks for the lovely photo, nice filter choice !!"

Harry's phone buzzed with the notification, saying I had tweeted. But, him being the safe driver he is, ignored it. We drove down until we were on Melrose.

"Y'know, this is where we technically first met."

I just shook my head fondly and got out.

"We're just shopping today, and don't even think about trying to pay for anything." I sighed because I knew that no matter what I said or did he would somehow end up winning.

He grabbed my hand and a girl walked up to us. Her phone was held up, recording.

"Can you say hi to Nicole?" She asked.

"Hi, Nicole," Harry said and smiled. He took a picture with her and followed her on Twitter. He never once let go of my hand.

He asked the girl to wait at least an hour before posting it so he wouldn't be mobbed and she agreed. He gave her one of his rings and thanked her. 

Everything that just occurred made my heart melt; he didn't have to say hi to Nicole, nor take a picture and follow her on Twitter and he especially didn't have to give her his ring, but he did. I'm not sure if I really was a good influence or if he was always like this and people just looked at the bad things he did. Whatever it may be, I was happy. 

He dragged me into every store he liked and made me buy something from each store. We then stopped in a jewellery store and he looked at rings while I went through my Twitter. A lot of people were talking about the picture I posted and I saw Niall commented back.

"@Louis_Tomlinson ye old bastard, I know you like the picture, Tommo. bet yer boy toy does too ,yeah?"

"@NiallOfficial Not sure, he hasn't seen it."

I looked up and Harry was typing on his phone while the clerk went to find the right size ring. Harry slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and looked back at the case. My own phone buzzed in my hands and I looked at it.

"@Harry_Styles:  
@Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial It's my homescreen .xx"

I looked up as he was paying for the contents of the small bag and walked over to him. I pulled his phone out of his back pocket and pressed the home button. Sure enough, the screen lit up with the picture Niall took. Harry grabbed the small bag and picked up the other ones before we headed out.

"You think I was lying?" He asked. 

"No, just thought you were kidding," I replied, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Lou, that's the same thing," he laughed.

"Nuh uh," I pouted.

He grabbed the opposite side of my head and brought his lips to my hair above my ear.

"Whatever you say." He smiled.

His arm fell to drape around my shoulders as he pushed open the exit door, ironic. A tall, thin man with faded, light brown hair and a long face bumped into me.

"Sorry," he looked up and a mischievous smile set across his face.

"Harry Styles," he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Nick Gremlin," Harry said in the same tone, pulling me closer.

"That's not my last name," the man, Nick, snarled.

"Not what your mum's divorce papers said." 

"At least I have the same last name as my mum," he countered. Damn, who was this Nick kid?

Harry had a death grip around my shoulders, like the one he had on my hand at the park before he punched that kid. I hoped he wouldn't punch Nick but I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He didn't answer but briskly turned and walked out of the door, pulling me with him.

"Right, so..." I started.

"That was Nick Grimshaw, he's an arse and he works across the hall from me in the studio. Speaking of, I'm supposed to be there soon so I guess you'll just come with me." He informed me while successfully changing the subject. I nodded and we walked to his car, him always three steps in front of me.

No more words had been spoken as we walked through the long hallways of the studio. We went up a few flights of stairs and took too many right turns. He opened a door I assumed would lead to another hallway or another set of stairs or a lift but there was an actual room, with chairs and equipment and people. Old, bald and 40something, by the looks.

"Harry, I need a wee," I whispered.

"It's down the hall." He said curtly.

"Which one?"

"God damn, Louis, that one." His long finger pointed to the right and I pouted a little as I headed down there.

After I'd washed my hands I left the luxury room and tried to remember which door was the one Harry was in. I walked up and saw one with the door cracked open. I could hear voices so I listened in.

"You really went all out, Harry." A deep voice said, I recognised it from the phone call.

"Do you actually like him?" A british voice chimed in.

"Eh, he's a good lad and a good fuck.." Harry's voice answered, laughing, the other laughing a little too.

"Right..." The British voice came again skeptically.

My throat was dry and I couldn't seem to swallow or breathe. My hands were shaking and tears pricked at my waterline. The door swung open and Harry stood there holding the neck of a guitar. I had the urge to grab it and slam it over his head.

"Ah, shit," he sighed. Another man that looked close to our age walked up behind him and froze as well but it's not like he had much choice.

I stood frozen in place, I didn't know what else I could do. I stared past Harry at the other man. He had light brown hair and big brown eyes. His face was framed with some scruff but not a lot. I noticed a tattoo with four arrows on his arm when he scratched his neck.

"Louis," Harry started but I couldn't decipher his tone.

"N-no, just-just don't," I sighed and blinked away the start of tears.

"Um, I'll take him home." The brown haired boy said, scooting past Harry and walking up to me.

"I'm Liam, Harry's assistant manager and best mate. That's all irrelevant now but I'll take you to your place, c'mon." He lightly placed a hand on my elbow and we walked outside. He unlocked a big, black Range Rover and I slowly climbed in the passenger seat. 

I never told him where I lived but he got me there with no trouble or directions. I quietly thanked him and he gave me his phone number for some reason. I logged it anyways and unlocked my door.

"Hey, mate! Alright, bro?" Zayn asked much too cheerfully.

"No," I said walking into my room and changing into sweatpants and an oversized jumper.

I walked back downstairs and sat at the bar stool in the kitchen. Zayn silently poured a bowl of frosted flakes and pushed them over to me. I ate a little before he started talking.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zayn asked.

That's what I liked about him. He didn't even know what happened but he's still there to comfort me, ask me how I'm doing. I shook my head no turning down his offer of a talk. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses of it, handing me one. We walked to the couch and turned on the telly. 

I finished eating and drank some of the wine. I was getting tired so I rested my head on Zayn's shoulder. He laid down and pulled me close to him. I should think about moving my bed in place of the couch because, once again, I fell asleep watching telly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Im back! I will try to be updating regularly for this fanfic from now but just bear with me. I hope this one is okay because i dont know about it but I'm gonna go keep writing and you can enjoy this. Tell a friend! 
> 
> Twitter: meangirlslou

My eyes opened on their own accord and bright light filtered through them. I blinked a couple times and found myself in my own bed. I felt content until everything started coming back to me. Pushing the blankets away, I sighed and headed to the bathroom.

After I showered and brushed my teeth I headed downstairs. The clock on the stove said it was 9:34. I didn't have to be at work until 11:30 on Mondays so I didn't rush. 

I work at a graphics design company. I do the digital aspect of it. Zayn works there too but he has talent so he sketches out the poster or billboard and sends it to someone like me who then runs it through a scanner and enhances it on the computer. It's pretty cool.

I was just casually spinning in my chair when my phone rang. It was Harry.

"Yes?" I answered crossly and quietly.

"Louis, can we please talk?" 

"About what? About how good of a "fuck" I am? Or maybe about all the shit you bought me and lies you fed to me? Oh, what about "I'd rather marry you, baby." and all your tweets and lockscreen? The teddy, the dinner, the breakfast, the Starbucks? Harry, I even fucking defended you on national television and all I get is "He was a good fuck" and "Ah, shit."? Really? I think I might go find that lady from the telly again and take back everything I said. And to think I told your manager not to pay me for the second date because I thought it was genuine..." I trailed off, wanting to hear what he had to say but apparently he had nothing.

"Well, since you have nothing to say I'll be going now." I said after a full minute of silence.

"Okay," he whispered and I scoffed. I hung up.

I can't believe him, all the stuff the media says is probably true. 

Harry Styles is a douchebag.

\-----------

The rest of the day went by pretty normally except for the fact that I was dead on my feet. Liam called me and asked again if I wanted to be paid for the second date but I said no. Telling him I didn't want to take advantage of his studio like Harry did to me. He gulped a little but bid me a very polite farewell.

Harry texted me a few times every hour but never once said the one thing I need to hear. He never apologised. It literally takes one second to type out "I'm sorry". It's not that hard and that's what pisses me off.

When I got home Zayn had bought Chinese takeaway with Niall. We all ate and talked about football until midnight. I decided I was already drained enough from everything so I went to bed. I set my alarm for 7:30 the next morning and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. 

\--------------

As I clocked in at work the next morning I was pulling up my emails and one had just come through from my boss. I didn't read every word but basically I was gonna have a person come in to help out for a while.

At about 10:30 one of my co workers, James, came in and was leading in a beardless clone of himself.

"Hey, Louis!" James greeted me, shaking my hand across the desk.

"This is my brother, Dave." He turned around and pointed at him.

He smiled confidently and walked over to shake my hand as well. 

We all talked a little more before James left and Dave sat down.

"So, David," I started and he playfully rolled his eyes. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-Nine," he smiled.

"God, you're so old." I joked.

"I take offence to that young man." 

"Maybe I intended to offend you."

Banter like this helped me take my mind off of other, say, pressing matters. It was all casual and it just flowed. We talked for three hours and we both decided to take lunch together. He brought me to this place that had Italian food. 

After we finished eating, he payed. He was really nice. We walked around for a little while and he had me tucked into his side, his arm pulling me to his side. It was a little more than friendly but it was okay, it was nice. 

\--------

When I got home I flopped out on the couch. Zayn, again, was already here so he joined me. 

"Look, Louis. I know you haven't said you want to talk about whatever this is but we're going to anyways. Now, I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure it involves Harry because I haven't heard anything about him these past few days." Zayn said, towering over me.

"'S not much to talk about." I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. It was.

"Explain." Zayn demanded, he sat down beside me and I swear he thought I was crazy.

"’He was just a good fuck.’ Those were his exact words. About me!" I lifted my head up to talk to him and when I finished I let it plop back down on the cushion. 

"Besides, I don't care about him and the Dave guy that just started working with me is really nice and I'm sure he likes me so..." Nothing followed, I left the rest to Zayn's imagination.

"If Harry showed up right now, what would you say to him." 

"Dunno, I'd probably ask him why he acted so couply and lovey dovey with me, even out of the public eye. That confuses me."

I heard someone walking across the floor so I lifted my head to see who it was and- speak of the devil. His presence surprised me so much that I fell off of the couch. I briskly stood and brushed myself off.

"Can I be honest with you, Louis?" Harry asked.

"Why start now?" I countered. He sighed.

"Right," he paused and scratched his neck. "Well, my new album comes out in a month and my managers thought if I went out with someone who made me look good that we would get more sales, or whatever-" 

"Oh, I get it now, you weren't only using me for sex and stuff you were using me for record sales and money. Okay, that makes it all better. I guess you can leave now, bye." I plopped down on the couch again and turned on the telly. I turned to see him still in the same position, just watching me.

"Zayn can show you out if you don't remember the way." I told him, sarcastically smiling at him.

"Louis I-"

"-really have to go. Sorry I fucked you and then your life completely." I finished for him. Can he please take a hint?

I turned my attention to the show that was on the screen, Friends. I smiled happily, I liked this show. I heard his boots across the wooden floor and then his and Zayn's voices. The front door cracked open and then closed. I hate everything, just for the record.

"Here ya go, mate." Zayn tossed a small bag at my face and I let it fall on to the sofa. I opened it without taking my eyes away from 20something year old Jennifer Aniston. I felt a piece of paper but figured it was the receipt and put it on my lap. Whatever the object was, it was trapped inside of a small box. I had to look down because I couldn't figure out why it wasn't opening. I finally figured it out and flipped it open. 

It was a ring. It looked like it was a simple, silver band but I turned it and noticed what looked like a sound wave engraved. I looked down at the paper and saw that it wasn't a receipt. I opened it up and saw unfamiliar handwriting. 

"Louis,  
I'm such a fuck up. I know it and you can remind me every day if you want because at least you'll be telling the truth, unlike me. I'm just gonna tell you a quick story: 

When I was 7, I had this friend named Chandler. We did everything together, everything and more. So one day, when we were about 16 or something, I was over at his house and we were fooling around, just being boys and then we got really bored so I'm not really sure what we did but I remember I was on his laptop and I searched up his name. Turns out Chandler means candlemaker. I thought that was really cool so I went to tell him and he looked really sad. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he was gay. At the time I knew what the word meant but it had no meaning to me, if you follow. People always say that we are afraid of the unknown and afraid was an understatement. I ran out of his house and didn't stop until I was at mine.

Fast forward 3 years, 2013. I had just released my third album and it was doing great. So, I hosted this party and ended up getting shitface drunk. I was walking around the house with not much clothing and this guy stopped me. It was Chandler. The next day I woke up and I had to puke so I stood up to run to the bathroom and my arse hurt like hell. I puked on the floor and after I cleaned up myself and the carpet I saw someone in my bed. It, again, was Chandler. 

That was the first time I even slept with a man and ever since then I’ve been trying to find who I am. I just sleep around and I still haven’t determined what I am and I just felt something about you. I don't know what the fuck I am. I'm a 21 year old indie singer with 4 platinum albums, 12 Grammys, the record for fastest time for MSG to sell out, 8 BRITS, 10 Billboard Music Awards, second most followers on Twitter, the third most retweeted tweet in history and a mansion (castle) in LA, London, Fiji and Costa Rica. But those are my stats, not me... 

I wish you all the best and good luck with whatever you might need it on because you deserve it. Hell, I'm still not sure if I'm even gay but I am sure of one thing: 

I love you.  
Yours sincerely,  
Harry xx"

I read through the letter at least four times to make sure my brain wasn't making it up. I read from the last paragraph to the end no less than a hundred times. I read the P.S..

"P.S. the ring is just a present for you to remember me. Although you can probably just read a newspaper article about the shit that I've done if you want but the sound waves are from me. It's just "I believe in you." but I thought you might like it. Call me sometime, okay?"

I decided to call him in the morning, I was too drained in every way possible. This time though, I made it upstairs and fell asleep in my bed.

Harry Styles loves me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10 and there's a part where Harry speaks french and the really long, poetic sentence is from Papaoutai by Stromae, it's my favourite song ever and you should listen to it. Anyways, I don't own that song or the lyircs so I guess this is sort of a disclaimer. Have a fun time reading, the next chapter should be up in due time. Don't drink, drive safe, use protection!

The morning sun and loud shrill of my alarm clock woke me from my slumber and reminded my brain _CallHarryCallHarryCallHarry_ even though I didn't really want to. I got ready to work as per usual but apparently not "as per usual" because when I was ready to go I really didn't have to leave for another 40 minutes. This is the gods telling me to call Harry and I positively despise the god of phone-calls-to-your-sort-of-ex. I bet his name is Greg. Like Niall’s brother.

My hands felt cold and shaky as I found Harry's number and pressed the call button. It rung about five times before the line connected.

"Louis, you get up so fucking early." What a lovely greeting.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"I assume you read the, um-" he started, sounding uncomfortable finishing.

"Yeah," I repeated.

"The whole thing?" He whispered in question.

"Harry, the most important words on the paper are bolded and dead centre with two lines above and below them."

"Yeah," it was his turn with the word. It was silent on both ends for a solid five minutes and I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what.

"Louis?" He started and I hummed out a small response. "I meant it y'know. I love you."

"Okay," was all I managed and I could hear his shaky intake of air through the phone.

"Alright, I understand. I hurt you and you shouldn't love me, I don't deserve it but before this crashes and burns I just need one last thing from you."

"Yes?"

"I need one last day or date with you, one last time." I inhaled sharply and exhaled quickly in an exasperated sigh. "And, before you say a no, I just want to sa-"

"Okay," I said quickly and he paused.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Don't make me regret it, Styles. Make it sometime this weekend, just text me, bye." I rushed and hung up quickly. I'm a right idiot.

\----------

The rest of the week was slightly different in many ways but never truly eventful. Dave asked me on a date this weekend which I kindly turned down with no mention of my other plans. It was cool because even though I down right rejected him, nothing changed between us. Also, I finally convinced my boss to move the pretzel jar from the top shelf to the counter, to you it may not sound like much but you've never heard of the pretzel incident. Later, maybe. I'm pretty sure she has a security camera set up in there now though...

I expected Harry to text me back within the same day I had called him but as I turned off the light in my office and locked the door on Friday I still hadn't received one. I drove home and picked up some groceries by Zayn's request and when I arrived home he leapt down the stairs and helped me carry them in. He cooked some fish thing and we talked about everything and nothing while we ate.

"You gonna go to bed? You look tired, mate." Zayn asked as he picked up my plate.

"Yeah, I probably should." I didn't mention that Harry should have texted me by now and hasn't because that leads to questions and I hate questions.

"Alright, good night, buddy," he kissed the top of my head and ruffled it up before leaving.

I made my way upstairs and did the necessary in the bathroom (no, not what you think) and looked for some warm pyjama pants despite the 80° weather. I looked through my whole dresser and closet and couldn't find the navy blue ones I wanted.

"Zayn, do you know where my clothes went?! What the fuck, where are my socks?" I shouted.

"Louis, mate, you're losing your mind!" He shouted back. I pouted and grabbed a different pair of sweats, I pulled off my shirt and slipped under the covers. The temperature in the room was perfect and I quickly fell asleep with no thoughts of Harry's failing ability to text me.

\---------

"Louis? Lou, babe, wake up. C'mon, love." I swear I could hear Harry trying to wake me. It was probably just a dream, so I rolled over and curled into myself.

"Louis!" He said louder, definitely Harry, definitely not a dream. I forced one eye open and saw him leaning over me.

"Louis, get up, I have a surprise."

"What?" I whispered, not yet awake enough to properly talk.

"Go get dressed in something casual, go get ready."

"Why? Harry, what is happening?" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, taking the couple steps to the bathroom. He set me down and closed the door. I was very confused as I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and brushed my hair into a soft fringe. When I was done I stepped out of the bathroom and spotted Harry on my bed.

"Harry, I'm not doing anything more until you tell me what this is for." I crossed my arms and popped one hip out in sass. His long finger pointed to a suitcase that was positively not there before.

"We are going on an adventure." He said like it was obviously the only reason he'd wake me up at-what time was it? I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it read 5:27. Oh my gosh, it was so early.

"You know what, just put on a shirt, let's go." He threw a shirt at me and grabbed the suitcase as I slipped it on.

I followed him downstairs and slipped on my shoes and grabbed my phone and keys. He kindly opened the door for me and I thought. Thinking is dangerous but danger is my middle name. No it's not but just shush. I was thinking, I'm determined to have a good time wherever we were going and not be rude to Harry. I will not leave him with the impression that I'm an arsehole. We walked up to a big black SUV and climbed in, starting the drive to LAX, according to Harry.

\------

We arrived and almost immediately got on a plane. We sat in the front section and the flight attendant stood at the end of the aisle. The captain's voice came through the speaker:

"Welcome aboard this lovely morning, this trip from Los Angeles to Cancun-"

"Cancun?!" I turned to Harry, he smiled.

"Sorta," he shrugged.

"What do you mean sort of?" Am I going to Cancun or not?

"We are going from Cancun to Playa del Carmen." He explained with a smug smile still. That was enough for me to put my head against the window and fall back asleep with a smile to myself.

\----------

Soon enough, I was being woken up again by Harry. We had just landed and he grabbed my hand and walked through the plane door.

"Harry, I didn't fill out any forms or anything!" I warned, suddenly alarmed.

"I did it and I told your boss you would be gone and Zayn, he helped me pack for you so don’t worry, everything’s under control." Oh (Zayn, the bastard). He let go of my hand as we went through customs and because we weren't family we had to go to different ‘stations’. After customs and baggage claim and whatnot we walked out of the airport and saw two men with black suits and sunglasses beside a car that was like the SUV we used to go to LAX.

Harry walked up to them and shook their hands, one took our bags and started placing them in the trunk. Harry turned to the other one and started talking but it was not English. He pointed to me and waved his arms around making the man laugh loudly before responding. After the little exchange we jumped in the back and the man started to drive.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, are you fluent?" I asked, he nodded.

"Je parle français, aussi." He said.

"What?"

"I speak French, too."

"Fluently?" This man was full of surprises as he nodded his head yes.

"Say something else."

"Maman dit que lorsqu’on cherche bien, on finit toujours par trouver. Mama says when you look hard enough, you’ll always end up finding it." He added.

"Impressive," I commented. "Say something else."

"What should I say?" I shrugged in response. He thought for a second and smiled at me.

"Je t'aime." He grinned widely. I gulped, I knew what that meant. I just nodded my head and busied myself on my phone. His smile dropped as he did the same. I guess I should be flattered because I've never had someone tell me they love me in English and French but it was hard to be anything but nervous when you didn't love the person back, in every language.

\---------

The ride only took about 45 minutes and Harry handed me food that I graciously ate. When we stopped, I looked and saw the hotel. It was amazing. The lobby was open, didn't have roof, there was a huge tree in the middle that reached past the opening in the top. Before I could look further Harry directed me to the check in area. It was also in the open and to the right were little cubical like rooms with a couch and curtains. We took a seat in the chairs across from the lady behind the computer. Luckily, she started talking in English so I could understand her.

She droned on and, I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't listening. She directed her attention to me and asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Which wrist would you like your band on?" I raised my right hand and she clipped a clear band around it. It read 'Playacar Palace, Playa del Carmen, Mexico. Palace Resorts Welcomes You!' There were numbers too but too many. The lady gave us three room keys and that was it.

"C'mon, let's put this up and have a look around, yeah?" Harry asked, gesturing to his suitcase.

"Sure," I nodded. Past the tree, across the hall, was a small gift shop. We turned to the right and in front of me were doors to a casino-like room and to my left, stairs. The stairs led down to the main dining room and bathrooms. As we walked down the hall I looked through the glass wall on the right into another room full of tables but it was extremely fancy and topped off with a wall stacked with wine bottles.

We walked down the stairs at the end of the hall and past a small gym. When we rounded the corner an opening could been seen in the middle of the hotel. There were hammocks on the far end and a little hut, on our side was a deck like structure with chairs and a small river. Little ducklings were swimming behind a mother duck and splashing everywhere.

"Aw, Harry, look at the little ducklings." I turned around and Harry clicked the button on his camera.

"I better not have been in that." I said, slightly stomping over to him.

"You were." He said, shutting it off quickly. I huffed and he walked up to a door across the little hall and opened it up, letting me in first. It was small but it was amazing. A sink and mirror were straight across from the door. To the right, close to the door was a closet and further down, the loo and a shower. On the left was a lame attempt at a wall beside two beds and a tub. Why is there a random tub? Whatever.

The beds sat across from a television and dresser. I placed my suitcase on the first bed and walked over to the screen door at the far wall of the room. After a few heaves, I finally opened the door and stepped out on a small patio. I looked out to see a part of beautiful blue ocean and white sand. There was a man on the roof of the house across the way and he waved at me.

"Hola!" He called. I just smiled back and offered a small wave. I turned and watched the waves and some of the people on the beach.

"Louis! Are you going to unpack your stuff or will have to?" Harry asked from inside the room.

"You can," I smirked. I walked back into the room.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"From what I understand, you love me," I shot back and bumped his shoulder with mine, walking to the bathroom. Before I closed the door, I heard a faint 'yeah'. I walked out and washed my hands. I turned the corner of the sort of wall and Harry's arms wrapped around me. I just stood still and let him hug me.

"Get unpacked, we're going swimming." He squeezed tighter for just a second and kissed the top of my head, letting me go.

Maybe it wouldn't take too long to forgive him...

**Author's Note:**

> So? If you liked it please leave kudos, it will encourage me to write faster! If you didn't read the top notes please read them.
> 
> If you want to contact me off of here:  
> Twitter: meangirlslou  
> Wattpad: winniethelou
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
